


I've never just kissed you

by IntergalacticCrime



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: "God fine.", "Hey how about we actually talk about our feelings like grown ups?", F/F, Pre-Relationship, Very Much In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticCrime/pseuds/IntergalacticCrime
Summary: *You hear spaghetti thwap against the receiver*They've been sleeping together for some time now, both assume it's a matter convenience and this dalliance of theirs doesn't mean anything to the other.Super short notes app fic
Relationships: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	I've never just kissed you

"Ma'am?" She asked, not resisting the grip she found at her wrist.

"Stay."

"We don't do that."

"I know, but it's cold tonight."

"I'll light your fire."

She put her pyjamas back on and took too long to stoke the flames. Vastra couldn't help but stare when she wordlessly rejoined her and put her arm around her. She fit disturbingly well against her side.

"Why did you get dressed?"

"I'll stick to you otherwise and we'll both be uncomfortable if one of us has to peel themselves off the other."

"You don't have to stay, Jenny."

"It's cold tonight."

She kissed her bare shoulder and Vastra tucked her hair out of her face.

Jenny traced the direction of her scales. "I've never really looked at you. Not properly." She gulped. "Relax, ma'am."

"I know I am not an ideal partner."

Jenny frowned. Vastra felt the movement of her brow against her shoulder. "I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

"And what does that make me then? You don't get to tell me what I think."

"I did not mean to offend."

"You never do."

"I've upset you."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to. If I didn't want you. This isn't in spite of what you are."

"That's dangerously close to something resembling an emotion."

"Says you."

"It's cold. That's all."

"I wish you'd told me you were insecure before now." She ran her fingertips along her collar bones. "These are my favourite."

"They are?"

"They're the greenest. Most green," she corrected herself.

"I always just assumed that you put up with our differences."

"Do you put up with me?"

"No."

"Then why would you assume I do?"

"I don't know."

"I know everything you like about me."

"You do?"

"You're not subtle."

"Go on then."

"You're very fond of my hair."

"You know about that?"

"You're literally playing with it now."

"I thought you liked it?"

"I do, so don't stop, but you find every excuse to touch it and it's always the first thing you go for." She shifted to get more comfortable which ended up with them somehow being even closer together. "You like my attitude too. You think I'm feisty."

"You do have quite the temper."

"You've always been easy for me to read."

"I can't look you in the eye some days."

"Because of this?"

"No. Jenny, look at me for a moment." She did as she was told. "You have the most beautiful eyes of anyone I've ever seen."

"Ma'am."

"I'm being serious. In the dark they look completely black, you can't discern your pupils without really looking, and in the right light... Jenny if I didn't know better I'd say it was them lighting up the room. Perhaps I don't know any better."

Jenny raised herself up and kissed her.

"I've never just kissed you before."

Vastra balled up the fabric of her pyjama top and pulled her back down to return the gesture. "Nor have I."

It felt like they'd stranded themselves in a desert.

"Do you really think that?"

"I would never lie to you, my sweet."

"I always thought the things you liked were superficial. The way you like a painting."

"I wouldn't care about any of these things if it were anyone but you."

"I worry sometimes that you've ruined me."

"Meaning?"

"That when you're done with me I won't be able to find someone else. There's nobody in London as smart as you, that's for damn sure, but I've also gotten used to the scales and all your other differences. And I like them ma'am." Vastra flicked out her tongue and hissed softly. "How can I want anything else now?" She ghosted her fingertips over her abdomen, Vastra tensed involuntarily before relaxing again. Her muscles were hard but the scales there were some of her softest.

"I wish you didn't call me that, especially not here. It makes me feel like you're here because it's your job."

"I can count on one hand the number of times I've called you by your name."

"Three times."

"You counted?"

"I can count even higher than that."

"The Great Detective never ceases to amaze."

"She does try."

"She doesn't need to with me."

"Jenny?"

"Yes, Vastra?"

"Four times." Jenny laughed silently before raising herself back up to look at her face again. She cupped her cheek. "I'd really like to just kiss you again."

**Author's Note:**

> What's up since when do we deal with our angst
> 
> I'm firmly of the belief that Jenny continues to call her ma'am after they're because it's part of their game and banter. Like it's become a pet name or term of endearment that they know isn't a formality and won't get them any unnecessary attention when they're out together
> 
> At some point I'll deal with the modern AU but I'm a very zesty disaster
> 
> Also the audios slap


End file.
